


Under the Mistletoe

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Trio - Ron dresses up like Father Christmas





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Hysterical Hystorian for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange  


* * *

"Damn it, he's late!" Hermione began pacing the floor impatiently. After pacing for another five minutes, she stopped in front of Harry looking rather put out.

"He'll be here, don't worry." Harry gave her a half-smile and stroked her arm affectionately. 

"You know what's going on, don’t you?" She eyed him suspiciously. He was too happy and he knew how important it was for all three of them to be at this Christmas dinner. "What have you cooked up with him?"

"You worry too much." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss that told her of promised passion. When he pulled away, she was utterly distracted: her eyes glazed over, her breathing uneven and her lips in a full pout.

"Oh…well, he'll be here then, won't he?" Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, returning the passion she'd just received.

Before they could continue on with where the kiss was heading, the door to the flat flew open and a swirl of snow entered. Hermione quickly turned around and all she saw was red and white.

"Ho ho ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" In walked the most ridiculous looking Father Christmas she'd ever seen. He had the traditional white hair and white beard, but there was a rather large amount of Weasley red hair poking out from under the wig. If that wouldn't have given it away, the very thin middle surely would have. 

"Father Christmas" strolled over to her and Harry, placing his arms around them both. 

"Have you two young'uns been naughty or nice?" There was a wicked twinkle in his eye, and Hermione noticed a heavy hand on her backside.

"Naughty. Definitely naughty." Harry's voice nearly purred as he spoke into the bearded man's ear before getting in a quick lick.

A groan came from Father Christmas and he immediately threw his beard to the floor and pulled Harry in for a deep kiss, their tongues stroking each others in a heated battle for dominance. Hermione, meanwhile, let her hands wander inside Harry's trousers. At her touch, Harry broke the kiss and whimpered.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron took off the red hat and tossed it to the floor next to the beard. "Don't forget about the mistletoe…"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. "There's no mistletoe, Ron."

Ron merely smirked and began unbuckling the belt of the coat and then tugged down the loose trousers.

"What are you doing?" Harry looked at Hermione as they both attempted to figure out what he was up to.

"Pointing the way to the mistletoe." Ron's trousers were down around his ankles and there, circling his semi-erect penis, was a mistletoe cock ring. "And what are you supposed to do under the mistletoe?"

Hermione smiled at Harry and they got down on their knees, demonstrating some of their best techniques.


End file.
